


Primrose

by lunarinu



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Fluff, No Beta, Non cannon - Freeform, Oblivious Haruno Sakura, Secret Messages, brief mentions of shisui, brief self indulgant saku x tsukki, coded messages, i skipped studying for a test for this, i worked really hard on this, ino knows flowers, itaxsaku, possible ancient uchiha tradition, prompt, sakuxita, sasuke figures things out, self indulgant kuroo x tsukki, we die like men reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarinu/pseuds/lunarinu
Summary: flowers come with many meanings.  Itasaku gift exchange prompt "That doesn't mean what you think it means."
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 125





	Primrose

Men were strange creatures. 

Uchiha men unbelievably so. Or at least that's what she thought at first.

So when Sakura received her first bouquet of flowers from Itachi Uchiha, a beautiful mixture of blue salvias, pansies, pink camellias with a single creamy white lily in the middle of it, for her official graduation as Tsunade's apprentice, she smiled and blushed while taking it but ultimately thought nothing of it. After all men were strange and Itachi Uchiha was perhaps the strangest of them all. 

The second time Sakura received flowers from Itachi Uchiha, _if you could even consider them flowers_ , just so happened to be after a particularly hard death. She was 6 years old. Eyes as clear and unique as the twilight sky they reminded her of...at least when they weren't darkened to a deep purple with pain. Lady Tsunade tried to warn her. There were just some things medical chakra (which speeds up cell division to produce new healthy cells) couldn't heal. She should have listened. So when there were no more sweet smiles, no more ringing laughter, no more soft pleas for “Pleeeeease just one more story and I promise i'll go to sleep Sakura Onee-chan pretty pretty please with frosting on top”, Sakura was an emotionally devastated wreck _(it came with wearing your heart on your sleeve)_. So when she saw the small aloe vera plant sitting so innocently on her window sill the next morning with his perfect scrawling handwriting on an even smaller card, she got angry. Was he mocking her? Giving her a plant that promoted healing, with an angry grief stricken cry the aloe had a new home against her wall. But, just like her, the next day the aloe was back in her window in it's small broken pot now glued back together with a small thank you written in messy doctor's script. That afternoon Tillian (or Tilli as Naruto and Ino would come to know her) gained a window buddy a golden pothos by the name of Balthazar (courtesy of Kakashi-sensei. It was cute in a weird sort of way). 

These _in her opinion strange but thoughtful and hey what girl didn't like to receive flowers every now and then_ occurrences continued to happen for a while. A daffodil here, an iris there whether it was a special occasion or not. Most of the time they were left on her doorstep or windowsill with just his name and no explanation. And never a bouquet, not since that first time, just a single flower in a small vase or with a cute ribbon tied around it. 

The first time he actually spoke to her was on her 21st birthday. Because she had an early shift the next day _and totally NOT because a certain ramen obsessed ninja begged her and threatened to tell a certain Ino-pig that she wanted a big blow out party until she gave in_ she found herself at a small celebration at Ichiraku. Naruto was going on about he and Sasuke's latest mission which ended up with Sasuke waist deep in muck and him dangling upside down from above while being attacked by the migratory birds they were sent to capture and relocate. Naruto was wildly and animatedly getting to the best part (his words and not her own), evidently one of the male birds took a liking to the back of Sasuke's head a little too much _his resulting shudder and grumbled “It wasn't THAT funny dobe” made it all the funnier though she'd never say that out loud_ when they were interrupted by Itachi's soft and smooth “Sakura-San”. Somewhat surprised she smiled and returned his greeting. “Itachi-San. What brings you by?” Both Sasuke and Naruto seemed to be taken aback by Itachi's soft smile shot her way _though she really had no idea why. Sure he was a little bit emotionally repressed but no more so than Sai._

If Itachi was uncomfortable with the sudden attention he was getting from Sasuke and Naruto he didn't show it. “I heard from a little black birdie that I might find you here for your birthday.” 

Sakura hummed not surprised at all at that bit of information though she did make a mental note to put said curly-haired black birdie on bedpan duty for a week. Shisui may be an Uchiha in name but he was just about as gossipy as some of the younger nurses in the hospital and last thing she needed was rumors being started. Still she nodded to Itachi 

“Yeah I didn't want anything big so I decided to have dinner with the boys.” 

Itachi nodded to them as if seeing them for the first time “Ototo, Naruto-kun... I don't mean to intrude I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday and to give you these.” 

Sakura gently took the small bouquet he held out to her. “It's beautiful...thank you Itachi-san”. Much smaller than the first this one contained only a few simple flowers. A few magenta zinnias, a few gardenias and a red carnation framed by some smilax vines. 

Itachi dipped his head “Ah. I will take my leave then. Enjoy your meal Sakura-san. Ototo, Naruto-kun.” Just as quickly as he appeared he was gone. 

Sighing softly Sakura could feel their stares at the back of her head effectively ruining the mood. “What?” she turned to her two brothers in arms.

“What was that about??” Naruto asked pointedly story forgotten. He may not have been crushing on her anymore but he wouldn't let just anyone date her either. 

“Ah...are you and my brother dating?” If it were anyone but Sasuke she would swear there was a hint of jealousy in his voice...then again it was Itachi he was asking about so there probably was. 

Shrugging Sakura looked at the two of them “No we're not dating. He was just being nice it is my birthday after all.” _Not that she should have to explain herself to them but really they were reading too much into a kind gesture._ At their disbelieving looks she frowned “Look...Naruto remember last year when Itachi-san got you those special kunai for your birthday? And don't even get me started on how he practically buys out every tomato in the village for Sasuke's. Presents are expected to be given for your birthday. He's just being nice. Nothing more.” 

More time passed and things continued on in the same manner. Sakura realized that soon she would need to start drying out and preserving her flowers because she was beginning to run out of room _and even though it only used the most minimal amount of chakra to keep them fresh and beautiful eventually even that wears on you._ Vowing to herself that after her shift she'd stop by the Yamanaka flower shop to grab a flower scrap book it would soon be forgotten for now. It would also lead to the first time in a few months that Sakura wouldn't receive flowers for a while. For when she reached her office one of the newly graduated nurses was waiting for her at her office door. His name was Tsukishima Kei, only a few years younger than her he was already well on his way to becoming head nurse. With his short messy blonde hair, honey colored brown eyes, and physic that despite not being a shinobi shows that he takes time to keep in shape it was really no wonder he was popular among the female patients however, he was surprisingly well liked with the kids. _He could almost rival Shisui in the looks department though unlike Shisui his bedside manner could use some work_. Nodding in greeting to him Sakura let him into her office after he asked to speak with her for a moment. Fifteen minutes later Tsukishima left her office and Sakura found herself with a date that Saturday evening. Ino was positively excited _although Sakura got the distinct air of disappointment once she told Ino who it was she was going out with. But Ino didn't tell so she didn't ask. Sakura also vaguely wondered why Ino didn't comment on the bounty of flowers dotting her apartment everywhere..._ with the way she absolutely refused to let Sakura pick out her own clothes or do her own hair. But she had to admit when Ino finished she looked absolutely radiant. Tsukishima thought so too earning him a pretty blush as she looped her arm through his with a wave to Ino not to wait up. She never even noticed Ino's frown or the purple aster and another blue salvia sitting by her doorstep, carefully brought in by Ino upon her leaving.

She did notice however a few weeks into dating Tsukki _at his insistence she found it kinda cute that he wanted her to call him by the same nickname he best friend did..._ that the flowers had stopped. It made her feel weird and not in a good way. Did Itachi somehow know they were dating? _And why did it matter so much if he did?_ A week later much to her relief, _perhaps with the uptick of missions he didn't have time to leave her any_ Sakura found a small bundle of yellow flowers on her desk. A yellow carnation, a yellow hyacintha, a marigold, and a yellow rose lay neatly on her desk tied up in a yellow ribbon. Smiling fondly _albeit a little confused that they weren't in a vase like usual_ she pulled out a beaker and filled it with water for the flowers and placed them on the corner of her desk. 

Two months into dating Tsukki they decided mutually to break it off. While they found that they challenged each other intellectually they both agreed that that certain romantic spark just wasn't there. _Sakura also realized that deep down some part of her was almost happy at the turn of events because she hadn't received any more flowers from Itachi since the yellow ones and she was 90% sure he knew she was dating someone despite she and Tsukki's efforts to keep it secret. It was weird how the thought of not getting more flowers from him, despite them rarely talking or seeing each other bothered her more than breaking up with Tsukki. It also didn't hurt that she noticed the longing glances that he shared with the new doctor, she believed his name was Tetsuro Kuroo and even teased him about them laughing at Tsukki's sputtering blush_. 

It wasn't until Ino decided to visit one afternoon for lunch that Sakura realized that there might indeed be something to the flowers she had been receiving. It was a few days after her breakup _honestly she never knew how Ino found out these things about her personal life so fast_ and Sakura agreed under the condition that they had lunch in her office because she was on duty today and on call for the next few days to which Ino readily agreed. As usual for their lunch dates they talked about their days what they had been doing since last seeing each other _to her surprise Ino had started a tentative relationship with Sai of all people_. Naturally talking about her own budding relationship Ino asked her friend about her own to which Sakura explained about she and Tsukki's mutual break up. And while she didn't seem too upset about it Ino still felt the need reply because at this rate the biggest fish was likely to swim away.

“Cheer up forehead. You know how that old cliche saying goes there are plenty of other fish in the sea.” She gauged her friend's reaction. 

Sakura hummed not committally into her food “I don't know pig. The general consensus has not been in my favor. Aside from Tsukki nobody has shown any interest in me.” 

Ino could have.... wanted to slap her forehead. She knew Sakura could be a bit stubborn...still watching her friend closely she wondered if Sakura even realized what was nearly painfully obvious to her... with a mental sigh and eye roll (really and she though men were difficult but this also was Sakura she was talking about) “Those flowers on your desk seem to suggest otherwise.” she said dryly with a wave to the still living bundle.

Sakura looked up from her food with a raised eyebrow. “What are you talking about pig?” _Those are just flowers....arn't they?_

Ino did sigh out loud this time leave it to Sakura to forget the first thing they learned in kunoichi class. “If you don't know I'm not going to tell you.” She stood and grabbed her things but was satisfied when Sakura got that look that she got when trying to puzzle something out. “Tell you what. Because I'm such an awesome friend...” she flipped her long hair behind her back earning an eyeroll from Sakura “...stop by the shop after your shift and I'll give you a hint. And bring those with you.” She nodded at the yellow flowers on her way out. 

Sakura sighed as she settled into her couch notebook and scrap book in one hand, the book Ino let her borrow the night before “The Kunoichi's Kado” and a fresh hot cup of tea ready to do what she was best known for...research. _She supposed if Ino went through all of this trouble she could at least give it a try though she was fairly confident that nothing would come of this._ Especially after finding a new set of flowers on her windowsill this morning, a clovenlip toadflax, a moss rosebud and a spider flower. At least that had been her mindset when she started this little project hours earlier. But...she couldn't deny the evidence right in front of her _and maybe realized it a lot sooner if she had continued on with her kunoichi classes_.

Blue salvia - I think of you

pansy – love and admiration

iris - a message

pink camellia – longing for you

white lily – purity

aloe vera – grief _He was grieving with her she realized looking over to Tillie_

golden pothos – perseverance

daffodil - you're the only one 

magenta zinnias – lasting affection

gardenia – secret love

red carnation – admiration, my heart aches for you

smilax – loveliness

purple aster – kindness, gentleness, wisedom

yellow carnation – jealousy

yellow hyacintha – jealousy

marigold – jealousy

yellow rose – jealousy  
_Sakura sighed at this though she supposed she couldn't blame him. She'd be jealous if she saw her crush going out with someone else as well. That also explained the lack of flowers._

Clovenlip toadflax – please notice my feelings for you

moss rosebud – confession of love

spider flower – elope with me _hopefully he meant go out with him Sakura wasn't sure if she was ready for marriage just yet._

All this time Itachi had been plainly _or not so plainly_ stating his feelings for her and she never realized. Though in a way it made sense not being able to express himself outwardly he expressed himself in the only way he really knew how. And she never noticed. She had to go see him right away. She had to know. Had to let him know. 

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his pink haired teammate who currently was huffing like she had sprinted across the village _which is exactly what she did she needed to train more with her boys if she's this winded from a little sprint._

“S...Sasuke is Itachi home? I need to talk to him.”

Sasuke's eyebrow rose even higher “Hn... he just left for a mission with his team about 10 minutes ago. His team moves pretty fast but if you hurry you might be able to catch him.” Sakuke watched as her whole body seem to deflate meaning she likely wasn't going to go after him. Especially when he saw her worrying her lip with indecision “Look...his team is fast and efficient. He should be gone for maybe three days. If that long. You could always just tell him when he gets back.” He leaned against the doorway still watching her.

“Y...yeah you're right. I wouldn't want him to not be focused on the mission. And I just might need a little more time to think myself.”

“Let me guess. You found something out and made a rash decision?” Sasuke smirked.

Sakura narrowed her eyes “How long?” 

“Since your birthday for sure.”

“And you didn't say anything?” she asked incredulously.

Sasuke shrugged “Wasn't my place.”

“Ass...” Sakura muttered hating to admit that he was right. _No matter how frustrating it was knowing that she wouldn't be getting any answers right away. But perhaps it was for the best. A relationship with Uchiha Itachi wasn't something she could or should just jump into._ “And you're ok with this?” 

“At least I'm a good looking one.” Sasuke retorted earning himself an eye roll and a punch to the shoulder. “Besides. I'd rather it be you than any of his fangirls.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Something wasn't right._ Sakura could feel it like a second skin clinging to her rousing her from her sleep long before the Anbu arrived at her window. Call it a 7th sense if you will that medics tended to develop. She was already half way dressed when she heard the familiar tapping at her window. 

“The Hokage requires your assistance. Several recon teams have come in severely injured and in critical condition.” 

Grabbing several soilder pills for herself no doubt in her mind she'd need them tonight they were both gone in a flash. What greeted Sakura was nothing short of complete chaos. Rolling her sleeves up she dived into the fray. Nobody would be dying tonight if she could help it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beep...

Beep....

Beep.......

Itachi groaned blindly reaching out to turn off that incessant beeping from his alarm. His entire body was sore all over and all he wanted to do was roll over and go back to sleep. His brow furrowed as his brain struggled to connect the dots. there shouldn't be an alarm clock going off he should still be out in the field....His eyes shot open and he sat up a little too quickly causing the world of sterile white around him to swim. Just how long was he out? He looked around the room once his vision cleared at least he was in a Konoha hospital which means he and his team had made it back...or close enough for someone to find them and bring them back. Laying back against his pillows he turned his head intending to get some more rest before he was undoubtedly bombarded with friends, family and the Hokage once they all knew he was awake when he saw evidence of someone already having visited. He chuckled softly to himself and closed his eyes. On the night stand was a black and red vase....it's contents a jonquil, a white jasmine and a single sakura branch. Returned affections and willingness respectively the thought of Sakura was willing to give them a try filled him with a nervous sort of warmth as he sank back into the bed tiredness once again over taking him. It took a while, and admittedly he was worried but it seems that in the end he shouldn't have.


End file.
